Outhouses aren't for that
by Slendie258
Summary: Alejandro and Heather want to do something fun in the outhouse, but no one else is letting them do that. Will they ever get to do what they want?


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

"Remind me again why you dragged me to the outhouse?" Heather asked Alejandro while they sat in the outhouse together, it was too small for both of them to be in there side by side so Heather was in Alejandro's lap.

"Because me amor, I am feeling horny and you are my girlfriend so I thought we could engage in sexual acts," Alejandro charmed while kissing Heather's neck,

"All you had to do was ask," Heather laughed before kissing Alejandro on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling him. Alejandro begged for entrance to Heather's mouth which she let him without so much as a second thought. Alejandro quickly began exploring Heather's mouth as she moaned into the kiss, feeling a little wet already due to Alejandro's sheer amazingness when it came to a sexual act.

She then began to fight back and forced her own tongue into Alejandro's mouth and their tongues danced for superiority. They both moaned as a knock was heard at the door,

"Um guys," Owen muttered through the door, "Can I go in there? I need a dump,"

"No fatso, get lost!" Heather shouted at him, breaking the kiss only for as long as she had to before going back to devouring Alejandro's mouth once more,

"Ok sorry, I'll wait," Owen said as footsteps signified him leaving the area. Heather broke away from the kiss and attempted to pull off Alejandro's jacket, which she happily succeeded at and just leaving him in his white shirt. Heather's hand snaked up Alejandro's shirt and felt his muscled chest and pinched his nipple lightly, making the Latino moan a little more.

Heather soon felt a rather large hand feeling her breast, luckily this was Alejandro, Heather didn't know what she'd do if someone else copped a feel. Soon another knock was heard on the door,

"Guys, can me and Courtney have sex in there now, you've had your turn," Gwen whined from the other side of the door. A muffled noise that sounded remarkably like Courtney was heard and Heather groaned,

"NO WEIRD GOTH GIRL I'M TRYING TO GET OFF WITH ALEJANDRO HERE!" Heather screamed as Gwen sighed,

"Well fine, all you had to say was that you're busy, I'll go molest Courtney in the woods," Gwen complained as Heather smiled,

"Now, where were we," Heather sighed before attacking Alejandro by ripping his shirt off and admiring his toned abs and chest. Alejandro winked at Heather and smiled slyly,

"Like what you see," he wiggled his pecs up and down with his eyebrows.

"Is that not obvious," Heather stated while she felt around his chest, in every crevice with her hand and then her tongue which cause shivers to go down Alejandro's spine as Heather licked him. Before they could go any further, a knock was once again heard on the door,

"Um, guys I really need to poop now, can you like vacate for ten minutes," Owen groaned as Heather glared at him from inside the outhouse,

"NO FATSO GO SHIT IN A BUSH!" She screamed as Owen almost began to cry,

"I'm sorry," he bawled as Heather laughed,

"Hahaha, what a wimp," she laughed before Alejandro kissed her neck and began to suck on it a little, much to the enjoyment of Heather's vagina which was now beginning to get rather damp. Heather moaned as the manipulator nibbled on her neck, one of her most sensitive spots.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot me amor," Alejandro joked as he felt the wet patch on his leg,

"And so are you," Heather laughed, pointing to Alejandro's bulge. Once again, much to the chagrin of the two lovers, knock four was heard, this time it was Mal's voice,

"Hey losers, I know you're having sex but me and sweetie here need to have sex or I'll get cranky and a cranky Mal is a bad Mal, so just left my shift him or I'll get pissy basically," Mal said through the door while Heather growled,

"Go choke on glitter," she barked as Duncan began to burst out laughing,

"Oh wow, _go choke on glitter_ that is one of your worst insults yet, you're losing your touch," Duncan joked from the door,

"I am not losing my edge, Glitter is a valuable resource, I have about one hundred and seventy-four bottles of which I clean and polish everyday, it's a hobby," Heather admitted as Duncan and Mal just laughed,

"Fine fine, use the shitty outhouse, I'll go shift my sweetie in Chris's bed, it'll be funny when he sees the aftermath," Mal laughed as Heather groaned,

"Can't I just do something for five minutes without being disturbed," Heather groaned as he hit her head on Alejandro's shoulder in frustration.

"It appears not chica," Alejandro said while holding Heather's waist,

"You know what, I give, up Alejandro, we're just going to get off somewhere else, I cannot be bothered with all the interruptions, come on, let's go somewhere else," Heather pushed as she dragged Alejandro out of the outhouse to see Gwen doing questionable things to Courtney, which the duo just shook off.

They continued on until they saw Owen doing as told and defecating in a bush, Heather groaned in disgust,

"I wasn't serious you disgusting pig," Heather groaned as Alejandro just pulled her along while Owen apologized sheepishly. As the lovers carried on, they passed Chris's mansion- er no, cottage and they could hear banging and moaning from Mal and Duncan which caused the two to shake their heads,

"Do you wanna do it in my room or yours?" Alejandro asked,

"My room, I need to polish my glitter collection anyway," Heather said as Alejandro shrugged and they did just that, Heather and Alejandro finally got it off without interruption, Owen managed to take a dump, Gwen molested Courtney and Mal and Duncan had a fun night in Chris's bed. Heather also polished her one hundred and seventy-four bottles of glitter.

The morning after Chris saw Heather in the mess hall,

"Oh Heather, you and Alejandro in the outhouse last night, quality piece of TV the ratings will go through the roofs," Chris chuckled as Heather's eyes widened,

"YOU DICKWEED GO CHOKE ON GLITTER!" Heather screamed as Chris simply laughed.

* * *

There is a lovely one-shot that was suggested to me by I'll Cover Angel and Collins, short I know but I wanted to keep it T rated, which it is cause it has minor swearing and sexual content so it's totally legal guys don't get your panties in a twist.

This is part of a group of fics to combat the plague of OCs and illiterate crap, hopefully this is not that.

Slendie


End file.
